


Fighting for Together

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: What happens when all you want is to be together but everyone is fighting to take you apart?





	1. Chapter 1 (Harrys P.O.V.)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> The works in this collection were my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction, and I am quiet proud of them in all their choppiness :3 So take this as a little warning about any smut or fluff in these stories, I like to think that I've improved since. Enjoy them, the ones that are unfinished I plan on finishing them eventually once I get the chance. All these stories are from HPfandom.net.

A/N-Ok there it is the finally rewritten it took a while but here it is. I hope you like the rewritten version so far I have four chapters in mind but that could easily change. Enjoy, I love hearing feedback from the readers :D

* * *

All Characters belong to JK Rowling, no money is being made.

 

Walking quickly down the corridor I looked over my shoulder making sure no one followed me. At the bottom stair to the astromy tower was a green scarf, bending over I grabbed it and wrapped it around my neck. It smelt faintly of him, I grabbed my pocket to make sure his gift was still there, smiling I ran up the stairs.

 At the top I was out of breath and sweating, the night air raised goosebumps on my exposed flesh. I stopped at the top and looked around for the familiar shape. There he was, standing with his back to me, I quietly walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. It feels like forever since we were together even if it was just yesterday.

 His skin felt deliciously cool against me, I shivered but not from the cold. My nose was in his hair inhaling more of his intoxicating scent. I lightly kissed his bare neck towards his shoulder as he turned and roughly brushed passed me.

"What is it Drake?" I whispered as I reached for his arm. 

He turned to face me his grey eyes ice cold shoving off my hand, "You Potter. Your...the fucking problem."

It felt like he threw me in the cold lake as my limbs grew numb and freezing. I couldn't believe my ears, I didn't want to believe what they heard. The boy I watched grow up and into a man, the man I loved, didn't want me, "You-you can't you dont mean that......Drake...Draco," I whispered, "You said that...."

He sneered at me and turned away crossing his arms, "I've said....a lot of....things but it's-we're.....done...we're done."

I didn't want to believe it, all these months of stolen kisses, tussles in the forest, his voice in my ear. His body laying beside mine as we watched stars, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. His promises that we'll be together forever...were they lies? No he can't mean it, he gave his word. I looked up and stared into his retreating back. He started to walk down the stairs.

"Drake, wait." He kept walking I took a few steps closer, "I-I have something for you."

He stopped and turned to face me, "What is it?" 

I flinched at how cold his voice sounded, I took the small package out of my pocket, "Here I-I uh...here."

He walked back towards me, I felt my fallen spirits lift. Than he sneered and knocked the package from my hands, "I said we're over. Wh-what makes you think I want anything from you?"

I watched it fall and slide across the stone floor as he turned walking away. 

"Please, stop Drake I-I don't understand." I said softly to his back. 

"Drake," I say louder "Drake...Draco I love you." 

                                       -*time elasp 2 months*-

I see him down the hall laughing with his friends, the burning feeling in my chest flares at the thought of him. I turn my eyes prickling but not before Hermione sees me. I walk away but I hear her catching up. 

"Harry," she puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me, "Harry talk to me, your heart is breaking and you need someone to confined in."

I turn to face her, "Yesterday he taunted me in front of his friends and I pushed him and-and my heart raced when my hands touched his chest. Looking at him now you would think that I-I dreamt it up. That everything that happened between us was..."

"Harry don't beat yourself up-" started Hermione. 

"I told him that I loved him, stupid me thinking that he felt the same way. Of course that's just like me run in head first without thinking."

I started walking than I felt something hard hit the back of my head I didn't have to look back to know whose laughter that was. The same laughter that I use to love hearing but that was before it had that sharp edge to it. 

"Wotcha Harry, want me to hex them for you?"

I turned to see Ginny walking with me. I don't remember seeing Hermione walk off. Thats when I thought that I have to get over Malfoy. Even if it really won't mean anything to me...."Thanks but no thanks Ginny I dont want you to get on trouble."

"I don't care they have it coming to them." she said firing a look over her shoulder. 

"Um Ginny?" I asked while looking straight ahead. 

"Yeh Harry?"

"Would-would you like to-to go out on a d-date with me?" I muttered sneaking a glance at her. 

She looked thoughtful for a minute, "Sure I would."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 (Harrys P.O.V.)

  
Author's notes: Part 2  


* * *

A/N-Okay warning for this chapter is child abuse or abuse not too sure which it would be. Thanks for reading Chapter 1 hope you liked it and now here's Chapter 2 it's a bit longer than I orginally planned but I hope it explains Dracos actions from the last chapter. I hope you like it and I love hearing feedback :)

* * *

(*All characters belong to J.K. Rowling*) 

 

'I could feel his hot breath on my neck as I place my hands on either side of his arms. I could feel his taunt muscles and see the glisten of sweat on his brow. As we both reached climax I bent down and gently bit his shoulder, his green eyes showed shock and pleasure. I rolled over him and...'

.....hit the cold floor of the dungeon. It shocked me not to be with him than the last three months came crashing back: my mixed feelings of love.....his confession and my running away, the threats to prove he doesn't...didn't mean anything to me, the denial.  

I got up and went to my dorm, my trunk was open, right on top was a scarlet and gold scarf. As I reached down I winced, looking at my arm I realize that I bit myself again. My upper arms were cover in marks and scars, each scar was from evey dream I dreamt of......him, it's his fault....I don't care about him, I have to prove that I don't care about him to myself. Even if I do, if father found out...it happened months ago but the memory still burned fresh in my mind...

 

-*Flashback Time Lapse 3 months previous*-

"Now Draco it's a fine match, two pure bloods, big fortune. Your children will be set for life, I still don't see why you are still here bringing this up again." chided Lucius darkly. 

"I don't know her father, I don't…love…her," I replied. 

Lucius stood up and looked down at me, "Love? Do you think your mother and I loved each other when we married?! We married for prosperity, making our blood line stronger. And that's exactly what you will do."

With that he turned and started walking away. I glared at him and thought no. He stopped dead. 

"What did you just say to me?" he asked quietly. 

I know that tone and knew I went too far but I couldn't just stand here and let him rule my life, "I said no." 

He turned swiftly, rage in his eyes lifted his hand and swung at me hitting me in the mouth. I could taste blood. 

"Say that again but to my face you coward," he hissed at me. 

I covered my mouth wiping the blood from my lips. I tried not to tremble but my hands gave me away. He smiled cruelly at me. 

"You will marry that girl Draco Lucius Malfoy or so help me I'll make you."

I taking a step back I inhaled deeply before looking at him, "I will not marry her. I-I love someone else."

With a loud roar I felt myself being thrown back against the fireplace and a rough hand pulling my hair so I was face to face with him. 

"Love?" he spat, "Who is this whore you 'love'? Or is she your little fuck toy? Tell me now!"

He jerked my head up hard, it was painful to have my head at such an angle. It was nearly impossible to speak. 

"I...love...him…father." Each word burned my throat. 

"Liar! What is his name than? I said what is his name!" he shook me. 

"I...won't...tell...his...name."

With a angry yell he threw me to the ground, my head slammed against the floor dazing me; but I could feel his shoe as it hit my back again...and again...

"Stop," I croaked out, "He's my soulmate th-the soulmate princ-ahhhh!" 

Quick as a flash he had me up again and against the bookshelves. 

"That's a load of shit Draco and you know it. The soulmate principle is a myth. Everyone's soul is already complete it doesn't have another half. There is nothing tying you to this fuck boy." at this he shoved my head harder against the shelf, "Break it off or I'll break you. Mark my words Draco you'll pay if you do not obey me."

He step back suddenly making me fall to the ground, strolled to the door like nothing happened but at the last minute he turned one more time, "I'll know if you do not break it off. You do not want to test me again, do you Draco?"

I managed to shake my head no before he left, I curled into a small ball on the floor. Silent tears fell down my face at the pain and of the future pain father will put me through. 

-*End of flashback*-

 

                                                            *

"What was that Potter?" I sneered, "A new form of wand waving?"

I mimic him dropping his wand, everyone around me laughed.

"Shut it Malfoy or...." his voice wasnt strong or threatening. 

He looked defeated, when I met his gaze his green eyes showed hurt and despair. Than without warning they grew cold.

"Or you'll wish you were never born." he finished. 

With that they brushed by me, I winced when He touched my arm, for a brief moment he looked at me in concern.

"Dont let the door hit you on your way out." I quickly said sneering again.

He looked at me with a disgusted look and left the room, while e eryone around me was laughing. 

I fell into a routine of taunting Harry, baiting him and generally not caring what I did to him. I had to start glamoring my arms because the scars were getting worse and farther down. I was good at hiding my wincing when people would touch or brush my arms.   
One evening I wanted to get away from everyone so I decided to go to the astromy tower. On my way there I saw a couple snogging in the hallway. As I got closer I recognized the boy and my world turned upside down. My chest got tight and I found it hard to breath, I had to lean against the wall so I wouldn't fall over.....Harry......he was the one kissing the Weasel girl. No he should be kissing me I thought me, he loves.....loved me. Without a second hesitation I grabbed my wand and make a loud crack noise. They broke apart, looked around and laughing they held hands running down the hallway. 

I walked numbly up the stairs to the tower, the cold wind was nothing compare to the coldness I felt inside, my heart was again in pieces. My eyes prickled and I didn't care who saw me crying, I was letting myself feel the grief I refused myself four months ago. 

The next few days I saw and felt nothing, I didn't eat, I didn't talk, I didn't look at nobody; all I could see was Harry kissing that girl. At supper I could hardly stand sitting there, so I got up and left. 

 I didn't know what to do than I seen Him leave the Great Hall by himself, right than and there I wanted to aplogize but the crowd of people held me back. So following Him as he went down the halls towards the astronomy tower I sped up and slammed him into the wall.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, "Lemme go!"

I held Him there with my body weight, it felt like heaven to have him against me, a feeling that I've missed. 

"Let me go!" he yelled again. 

"No," I felt him stop moving, "not until you hear me out."

"D-Draco?"

"I am so, so, sorry for the hell I put you through these past three months, actually there are no words for the remorse I have."

He started struggling again, "Your sorry?! You think that just because you said that your fucking sorry that it'll change everything you did? I said that I love you and you ran away and-and started harassing me. How do you think I felt?" he roared, "I....hated you for what you did to me!"

I stayed silent allowing him to finish yelling.

"You had evey right to be angry, upset and.....hateful." as I was talking I let him go and he turned to face me, his eyes filled with tears.

Shaking his head, "You had no right to treat me the way you did! Like I ment absolutely nothing to you. What's your excuse for that?"

I didn't know what to say or how to say it but I guess me sounding stupid is better than just hoping that he would figure it out, "I was scare Harry, nobody had ever said that they loved me and I never really loved anyone before. I-I didn't know how to act..."

"BUT I NEVER TREATED YOU THAT WAY! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM AND PROTECT THEM!"

I hated hearing him yell, I stepped away from him, his chest was heaving, and his green eyes were on fire. I didn't know what to say or what to do. So I stepped forward, grabbed the front of his robes pushed him against the wall and gave him a deep kiss. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 (Harrys P.O.V.)

A/N-Hi everybody here is another chapter, if you read this before I rewrote it I encourage you to reread it. Sure I admit some parts are the same but I've added more to the plot line this time around. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 and I like hearing from readers it makes my day.

* * *

*All characters belong to J K Rowling*

 

When he kissed me my first reaction was to push him away but my body wanted and needed the contact. I could hardly believe my eyes when he appeared and apologized and let me vent at him. I felt whole again, more like myself and all those dates with Ginny were just horrible dreams where I'd pretend that she had cold sliver eyes when I kissed her or short blonde hair when I'd run my fingers through it. Maybe I'm just that forgiving or it runs deeper than that. 

When I told Ron and Hermione I expected them to be happy for me. That they'd forgive him because he didn't want to end out relationship he was forced to by his father. 

"What! You took him back? After all the shit he put you through!" yelled Ron. 

"He's right Harry, don't get me wrong you guys made a cute couple but that time has come and gone. Move on Harry and I thought you have, with Ginny."

I sat there looking at my friends in awe, everything they supported me in and now when I finally got my other half back they recoil, "I thought you guys wanted met to be happy?"

"Not with Malfoy Harry. He put you though the ringer and was verbally abusive to you." Ron said hotly. 

"He didn't want to but his father-" I started. 

"Bullshit! He fed you bullshit, I've never seen any bruises or scars on the Ice Prince. They are just excuses just to get you back! And look you came running."

I glared at him, "I've seen his scars and they aren't pretty."

"Glamour that's all it is! Get it through your head he's just using you, please Harry just stick with my sister. She's way better than him."

I stood up and headed towards the door than I turned towards Ron and gave him my best sneer, after all I did learn from the best. 

"I'm not leaving him," I said darkly, both of them flinched.  

"Harry we have your best intentions in mind," Hermione tried to reason, "Please just-"

Shaking my head I left through the doorway. I kept looking back to see if they followed me, nobody. Sighing I sped around the corner and smacked into someone. 

"Oh Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "I was just about to find you, I've missed you, it's been too long..."

She reached out and grabbed my waist pulling me towards her. I struggled to get out of her grasp, frowning at me let me go. 

"What's wrong Harry baby? Playing hard to get? Oh I can play that one too," she drawled sexily, "But let's play a different one, one that involves us...together in a dark corner."

She advanced as I step further away with my hands up, "Um Ginny we have uh we have to talk."

She shook her head and kept walking closer, "There'll be time for talking later...much later."

I looked around for a distraction but the corridor was empty, typical. 

"Hold on, Ginny look, we aren't-"

She surged forward and gave me a hard kiss, I choked and push her away while covering my mouth. All the days I spent with her I pretended she was Draco, I never pictured her when we kissed. Having her kiss me as her just didn't go with me, truly it was like kissing a sister except with...tongue...kinda...gross.

"I said hold on, we have to talk." I mumbled threw my hand. 

She narrowed her eyes at me, "You've found someone else, haven't you? What am I not good enough? Who is she? Tell me her name I bet you I can tell you some stuff about her that'll make your toes curl."

I shook my head, "No I haven't found another girl I-"

"Liar, you have, why else would you-Oh oh I get it, you want that don't you? Wow, really Harry? You just have to ask..." she smiled and licked her lips while advancing again. 

"N-no god no I don't want sex." not from you anyway..."Look we are not working out, I'm not-"

She glared at me, "Who is she? What, is this because I don't have big boobs? I could glamour for you, I would just for you. I'll make myself into your dream girl, just for you I'll do that."

I sighed and rubbed my neck, "Will you just let me finish talking? Before you-"

"Before I what?" she purred out, "Say something you like? I wanna do that."

"No! Ginny just-just shut up for a minute. We are not working, I don't like you um this way anymore. I'm sorry I really am."

She looked at me hard biting her lip than she sighed, "Ok who did it?"

This was not what I was waiting for, "Did what?"

"The love potion, it's so obvious. Cause there's no other way you would blow me off like this, who is she?"

"IT'S NOT A LOVE POTION! ITS TRUE I DO LOVE SOMEBODY!" I yelled finally having enough, "And it's not a she. I love him, and I think of you as my sister. So this can't and wont work i-it never should have worked."

With that I walked away. 

"So it's over than Harry? Maybe for you but not for me, it's only over when I say it's over, and believe me Harry before this month is over I'll have you back!" she yelled at me. 

I shook my head but didn't say anything, taking my wand I cased a mint cleansing spell on my mouth to get right of the strawberry lipgloss. Just than an arm snaked around my waist. 

"Don't," said a low voice in my ear, "You looked pretty sexy with the lipgloss." 

I giggled and turned so I was face to face with Drake, "Even if it's not mine?"

He chuckled but his eyes flashed in anger, "Do you want me to talk with her? Tell her to keep her clingy hands off my man? Cause I will."

I smiled, "No Drake, let's stop talking about it, ok?"

He smiled while kissing my forehead, "As you wish."

"In that case...I wish that you'd kiss me."

Chuckling he grabbed my chin and kissed me hard. 

                                                              *  
I trudged up the stairs to the astronomy tower thankful for the cool breeze at the top, I looked around until I spotted the green and sliver blanket. Sighing with relief I plopped down while leaning against the cool brick. Nimble hands had my shoes off and were massaging my tired feet. 

"Do you know how good that feels? Mmm...I thought this week never end."

He smiled at me, "I know how you feel, seeing that-that 'thing' grab at you and grope you in the hallway. Do know how hard it was not to curse her away from you? Or all the times I wanted to say 'Stay away from my Harry' and embrace you."

I groaned while closing my eyes, "Stupid friends, if it wasn't for them we wouldn't have to hide. Ron or Hermione would curse you while Pansy or Blaise would tell your father. Fuck, I wish we could just runaway or just leave."

I sighed while opening my eyes. He put my feet down while pushing my legs up, leaving enough room to crawl on his hands closer to me. Looking into my eyes he gave me the softest kiss before nibbling on my lower lip. I moaned and put my legs around him, grinning he lifted me up so I sat on his lap and continued kissing me. 

I pulled him down so he was on top than I felt something hard digging into my back, it was very uncomfortable.  

"Wait," I whispered. 

"Why?" he asked his breath ghosted on my neck. 

"I'm laying on something hard."

His head shot up, he was grinning dirtily, "Is that a hint? You want to top?"

Laughing I gently eased us up, "No there's a lump in the blanket. Right...here."

I lifted up the corner and felt around until I found it whatever it was. Taking it out I recognized it right away, the gift I was going to give Drake. 

"What is that?" he asked while taking it out of my hands, "It has my name...'To Drake With Love'." He looked at me questionably. 

"It's the…gift…I was going to give you…three and a half months ago." I said quietly, "The one you…didn't want."

He gripped the box, "I-I wanted it I-I really did. Seeing your face break like that...it hurt, so much. That was…one of the reasons I…I did…"

He took off his shirt and dozen of pale scars littered his arms, they were different than the angry red scars that covered his back, neck and abdomen. They started at his shoulder blade and went down pass his elbows. 

"One for each dream I had of you an-and these…one for each time I taunted you."

His wrists were crosshatched with angry looking welts both thin and thick. 

"Oh Draco, I-I-Draco!" I whispered. 

I took him into my arms and kissed every scar as tears slid down my face. He was hurting as much as I was hurting but even more. All my scars were on the inside and his…they were everywhere. I just held him in my arms on the blanket while he cried and I, silently with him. 

"Were a broken pair aren't we?" I said quietly. 

He sniffed than let out a little laugh, "Yes that's why we need each other, we are but one half alone. But together we make a whole."

"If only the others could see that, than we wouldn't be fighting for together," I said stroking his hair, "It wouldn't be a constance battle, it could be so easy. But love isn't easy that's what makes it worth while, at least in our case. I don't know what I would do if I lost you forever."

He smiled sadly, "I know what I would do."

I looked down at him, "What would you do?"

"Join you."

 

TBC?

 

* * *

A/N-Just a heads up this may be the last chapter of this story but I'm unsure as of right now, I have an idea running through my head.


End file.
